Ashes in the Fall
by LookingforKayla
Summary: *Spoilers: Set after City of Heavenly Fire* Tessa decides that it is finally the right time to go talk to Jace, but he has other things on his mind. Things such as slaying demons. Clary, on the other hand, doesn't approve of those things.


Tessa picked up her skirts, and ran down the dark alley after the boy. She knew he didn't see her; he was too focused on the demon up ahead. She wasn't exactly dressed to run or fight demons or do anything except party, really. Magnus was throwing yet another one, and Tessa had promised the warlock she would stop by sometime soon. She let her heels slide off her feet, and made sure the boy stayed within her sight. She continued to jog after him.

The boy had drawn out a seraph blade, called it's name, and was taunting the demon. "Stupid bug. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tessa couldn't help but giggle; demons hated being lowered to things such as bugs. This one had a similar resemblance though. It had six legs attached to a scaly body, and a long tail with pincers on the end. It's head was a mass of insect-like eyes, and it was now roaring at the boy. The boy could only laugh.

"Jace!" She heard someone, a girl, call out, "Jace Herondale, if you do not answer me right now...," The girl trailed off when she saw Tessa. The girl jogged over, careful not to let her tight dress ride up on her. Tessa assumed she probably borrowed it from Jace's one sister... Isabelle. That was her name. When the girl approached, Tessa could only smile.

"Where's Jace?" The girl was trying not to sound panicked. Tessa took her hands in her own, noticing how pale and delicate her fingers were. They gave off an artistic flair. From this, Tessa couldn't help but notice how her fiery mane of hair worked well with the borrowed dress. The dress was short, only mid-thigh, with spaghetti straps, and it had an evergreen tone to it. The girl had a natural sort of beauty. Tessa could only think that it ran in the blood.

Tessa pushed her fingers to her mouth, "Shh, Clary, he's over there," She pointed behind her, "He's just about to kill the demon. I was chasing him to go talk to him, but he obviously had other things to do."

Clary brought her voice to a whisper, "Why wouldn't he have told anyone where he was going? Does he know how stupid that was?!"

"It must be a Herondale thing." Tessa gave a slight smile, only to have Clary give her a questioning glance. Tessa had told Clary of her ties among all of the families Clary was connected to a few months ago. It was at Jocelyn's, Clary's mother, wedding. Tessa realized though, that she had not explained in much detail. The girl had no idea about Will. Tessa stopped smiling, and turned to look over at Jace.

"Stop running, and fight me!" He cooed. The demon hissed and lashed with his tail. Jace lifted the seraph blade and stabbed down onto it. The demon screamed, recoiling from the adamas within the blade. Jace smirked, and knelt close to the demon. The demon was spasming on the ground.

"Lilith will make you pay, Shadowhunter."

Tessa saw Jace's face light up in a confident manner. He let out a hearty laugh, and Tessa saw Clary smile from the corner of her eye. Jace replied, "Will she now? As if she cares about the death of as puny a demon as you!" And he proceeded to stab the demon in the chest. The demon let out a blood-curdling scream, and then vanished into ashes. Jace stood up, and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Jace!" Clary let her tone sound a little pissed. He glanced up, and smirked. Tessa could only help but notice why. Clary's hands were on her hips, in a no-nonsense manner, and it was hard to take seriously with her short stature.

Jace ran over, also taking into account the taller woman, who was wearing an older dress, and whose darker hair was pinned up behind her head. "Clary, it was only a lesser demon. I'm fine."

Tessa could tell that Clary was still upset, and a bit weary of the whole situation. She hadn't exactly been the same since they got back from the realm of Hell. "Does it look like I care? Why did you even go after it? It wasn't anything potentially harmful." She looked in his eyes, saw the slight shame he was showing, "Jace, I realize that you didn't need anyone else to help you, but I still would've liked to have known what you were up to." Tessa watched Clary give Jace a once-over.

"Clary, I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He then walked past Tessa, and wrapped his arms around the girl, gently kissing her forehead. She leaned into him, and they stayed like that for a good minute. Tessa gently tapped her toe on the ground, trying to hide how awkward she felt.

They pulled apart, and Clary laughed, "Jace, you ruined your new pants. What are the other's going to say?" She was right. His entire ensemble of clothing was covered in black ichor. "I'm just glad you didn't get any on me. We know Isabelle would've thrown a bitch-fit if I ruined her dress." Jace smiled, and then turned to Tessa.

"I know you... from somewhere. I'm..."

She cut him off, "Jace Herondale. I know. I'm Tessa Gray. I feel, if Clary doesn't mind, that there are few things I should tell you. Things about your bloodline and who I am, and such. Clary, may I have a few moments with him?" She saw the girl nod, and watched her wander away, back to the party.

Tessa quickly ran and grabbed her shoes. Jace watched her, silent the whole time. She began walking, letting him follow her, "There's much for you to know, Mr. Herondale."


End file.
